Kenshin & Aoshi
by Fuyumi-Hoshino
Summary: Aoshi flee's to Kaoru's Dojo after almost being killed by a girl. Kenshin is slowly descovering feelings for him, and Kaoru finds comfort in Sano (chpt. 1 up)


Hey all! I was getting Ideas form my friend Chibi to write this fic...I hope you all like it, I dont have much experience writing Rorouni Kenshin, but I've seen enough of it to know the characters. This is an AU fic...the attitudes may...well will be most likely different, but the characters will just about be the same! And this fic also has one OC, but she has nothing to do with the main couple...lol  
  
Disclaimer: No, I dont own Rorouni Kenshi, although I would love to...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo Kenshin!" Kaoru said grinning, as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ahhh...Ohayo Kaoru-dono" Kenshin replied, giving a little nod, as he returned to putting down plates on the table for breakfast.  
  
"How was your sleep?" Kaoru asked, as she attempted to help place plates and such. but Kenshin wouldnt allow her.  
  
"It was fine, as usual" he replied curtly, as he finished, and grabbed a metal pot, and placed it in the middle of the table.  
  
Kaoru noticed that he wasnt exactly his usual self at the moment...he seemd...more cold towards her.  
  
"you ok Kenshin?" She asked in a quiet voice, but Kenshin was staring out of the window, and hadnt exactly heard her voice.  
  
=*=*=*=  
  
"Next time we meet Battousai...I will make sure I defeat you"  
  
"Tll then Aoshi Shinomori..."  
  
=*=*=*=  
  
'why am I thinking of him..." Kenshins mind ran this and similiar thoughts through as Kaoru's voice snapped him from his thoughts.  
  
"I asked if you were ok Kenshin!" Kaoru just about shouted in his ear, and Kenshin toppled over, swirly eyed.  
  
"Im fine Kaoru-dono" Kenshin said, in his goofy voice, as his eyes swirled still.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"those two are so obvious..." Yahiko stated as he crossed his arms.  
  
"how would you know, Yahiko-CHAN...you fall in love with every girl you meet!" Sanoske said, holding up two fingers representing Tsubame and the Human Cannon girl..  
  
"DONT CALL ME 'CHAN' CRAB-HEAD!!!" Yahiko yelled, jumping up, and clinging to Sanoske's head, as he bit down,a nd began gnawing on him.  
  
"Yahiko! Sanoske! Breakfast is ready!" Kaoru yelled sticking her head out of the window.  
  
"Coming Busu!" Yahiko yelled, de-taching himself from Sano who had a face resembling this: -_-''  
  
"Alright Yahiko-'chan'!" Kaoru replied, knowing it bothered himt o know end, and pulled her head back into the kitchen, before Yahiko could reply. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Minutes later, they were all seated around the table, and Kaoru took her chopsticks, and went for a piece of Sausage, that Yahiko snatched up to get back at her from saying his name with 'chan' added to the end.  
  
Kaoru face twisted the tiniest bit as she went on a 'Eating-of-all-the- sausage-in-the-pot' spree, and a knock came to the door.  
  
Kenshin excused himsefl from the table, and stood up walked from the kitchen and into the short hall way leading to the hall outside.  
  
He slid open the rice paper door, and standing there was Aoshi. His hair was mussed, and he was bleeding. Not only that, but he was holding his stomache, and his Kodachi was on the ground besides him, bloodied as well.  
  
"Ba...ttou....sai..."Aoshi murmurred before blacking out, as Sanoske appeared behind Kenshin who had just caught the falling man.  
  
"Sano...tell Kaoru-dono to get a futon ready and call Megumi-dono..." Kenshin stated, getting a serious look on his face, as he shifted Aoshi's weight a little bit, and he carried him off into the Dojo.  
  
When he reached the room that Kaoru was fixing the Futon in, he set Aoshi down, and pulled off his trench coat.  
  
He stared over the man that swore that he would defeat Kenshin.  
  
Why was he helping someone who would kill him?  
  
Shaking away an annoying feeling, Kenshin ushered Kaoru form the room, when Megumi appeared, and he stayed besides Aoshi the whole time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"He'll be alright...he needs a day or two to rest though" Megumi said as she stood up, smiling.  
  
Kenshin nodded "Thanks Megumi-dono...Im glad he is alright...you dont have to stay anylonger though now" Kenshin said, and smiled, as he lead Megumi out of the room. There, Kaoru and him walked her to the road outside of the Dojo, just to be met by a girl... 13 or 14 of age by the looks of her, and she was holding a bloodied glaive.  
  
She had black hair, and eyes, and she was clad in a black kimono. She was pale as hell, as Sanoske later pointed out.  
  
"Where is Shinomori Aoshi.." she said in a cold voice, as Kenshin narrowed his eyes.  
  
"why would one so young be looking for him?" Kenshin inquired.  
  
"He killed my father...my only living parent aspiring to be the best fighter left form the revolution...so...since I saw this, i attacked him...and I was close to killing him...I followed his blood trail here... so where is he" the girl said, still in a cold tone, as Sanoske and Yahiko appeared, Yahiko just staring at the silent, dark beauty in front of him.  
  
"Hey...little jou...whats your name?" Sanoske asked tilting his head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would be nice to tell Aoshi the name of the girl who wants to kill him, so what is it?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah...What is your name?" yahiko said finally blinking.  
  
"...Hikari"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
ooooh! Hikari! I wonder what surprises this little Dark kid holds ^.^  
  
Also, Here are the couplings  
  
Aoshi/Kenshi  
  
Kaoru/Sanokse *Kaoru finds comfort in Sano..*  
  
Yahiko/Hikari And other couplings will show up as the characters appear...  
  
Translations Jou: Lady Dono: Miss (Kaoru-Dono= Miss. Kaoru) Ohayo: Good Morning. 


End file.
